galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reptimacropus Argutus
Reptimacropus Argutus, more commonly known as the Tsuinaron, are a bipedal sapient repto-marsupial species originating from the planet of Puqortia. They have existed as a civilisation for around 25,000 years, so their culture is intertwined greatly with the way they developed. Appearance Tsuinaron are on average around 1.5 to 2 metres (4.92 - 6.56 feet) tall. They often have dark hair, ranging from hazel brown to black. Although looking like skin, the material that makes up the majority of a Tsuinaron's exterior are actually hard, tough scales. The colours of the plating are usually confined to a standard light brown. The Tsuinaron, like most bipedal species, have binocular eyes, which grants them increased depth perception and stereoscopic vision. Tsuinaron are able to see certain colours as well as into the ultraviolet spectrum. However, they are not able to see infrared light without the help of optical equipment. The colours that Tsuinaron are able to see are hues of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and certain shades of brown. They are also able to see shades of black, as well as white. Simply put, Tsuinaron can see a large range of colours. Tsuinaron have two arms, each with 4-digit hands, with opposable thumbs. Tsuinaron feet do not have toes, more like feet somewhat like those of kangaroos. Tsuinaron have average vocal cords, allowing them to speak in a range of pitches, like Humans. Adult Tsuinaron can grow to up to 2 metres, but children tend to only grow up to 1 metre. Gender differences The gender differences are not vast. The main difference is that only females have pouches. This pouch is to hold newborn young, because, as with most marsupials, babies are born relatively underdeveloped. Physiology Internal physiology Behaviour Due to Tsuinaron evolving alongside many other sentient species, some of whom were much more powerful in terms of combat ability, Tsuinaron developed natural trading abilities in order to survive in the extremely competitive Rising Era. This behaviour lasts until this day. This also explains the general reluctance to fighting in Tsuinaron. Unique diseases and toxins Diseases This is a list of several diseases unique to the Tsuinaron which originated from Puqortia. *Nakurama disease - A severe disease, unique to females, which causes the pouch to shrink in size and eventually come away from the body entirely. There is currently no cure to this disease, but the virus that causes the disease is apparently dormant. *Tsukamoku syndrome - A rare type of child autism that causes young Tsuinaron children to have some difficulty controlling body actions and a slower rate of absorbing information. However, this only lasts throughout childhood, and slowly fades when the Tsuinaron approaches adulthood. *Iranoika disorder - A genetic disorder in females where the glands that secrete hormones that stimulate growth of the pouch fail, and so the pouch never develops. However, females who suffer from Iranoika have increased speed and agility due to their legs never shortening, which occurs in normal females Tsuinaron to accommodate the size of the pouch. Many Iranoika-suffering Tsuinaron join the military. One notable Starfleet officer who suffers from the disorder is Rear Admiral Chizuko Amari. Toxins *Alcohol - Because of the efficiency of the Tsuinaron digestive system, alcohol is absorbed extremely quickly and so individuals can become drunk very easily. Binge drinking can be fatal in Tsuinaron, so mass consumption of alcohol is banned in most Tsuinaron territories. *Stimulants - Stimulants can cause a massive output of energy in a Tsuinaron, causing individuals to become dangerously energetic. Stimulants in large amounts can cause Tsuinaron to also hyperventilate, sometimes killing the person. Stimulants can only be used for medicinal purposes and only under constant supervision in Tsuinaron territories. Category:Tsuinaron Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Sapient beings